1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to calibration of fluid-level measurement systems. More specifically, the invention is an in-situ method for calibrating a fluid-level measurement system that measures the capacitance or frequency of a response that is correlated to level of a fluid of interest where the calibration is accomplished non-manually without knowledge of the dielectric value of the fluid of interest, the physical properties of the fluid or the physical properties of the sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some vehicle engines (e.g., used in trucks, automobiles, tractors, earth-moving equipment, etc.) are being developed and produced to operate using many different types of fuels to accommodate their use in different geographic locations where fuel type availability can vary. The vehicles in which these engines are incorporated include a fuel tank and, typically, a fuel-level measurement system. However, if the fuel-level measurement system is sensitive to the type of fuel being used, the measurement system must be calibrated to accommodate a particular type of fuel. Currently, this type of calibration must be performed by skilled personnel at a maintenance facility.